


grumpy little druffalo

by EllsterSMASH



Series: little pieces of us [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sparring, sort of i didn't use the actual phrase but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH/pseuds/EllsterSMASH
Summary: Prompt: [Prompt list, 28 - "Make me"]Bull makes Lavellan work for her morning coffee.First posted June 25, 2017





	grumpy little druffalo

Athi woke shivering, just as she had the morning before and the morning before that. Come to think of it, every morning for the past week had been more miserable than usual. She sought out Solas’ warm body, but the space beside her was empty and cold. Clenching her stiff and aching fingers around the blankets, she curled into herself instead, hunting for even a hint of warmth, but the attempt was in vain. The air was cold, the ground was cold, her skin was cold.

Back at Skyhold, the report they’d received from Lead Scout Harding did mention that the Hissing Wastes was a cold desert. She just hadn’t expected it to be quite so freezing. Usually, a bit of chill was a comfort to her, considering how warm she ran, but the nights here dipped well below those in the Emprise.

Despite her discomfort, she wanted nothing more than to stay bundled in her frozen sanctuary with her eyes squeezed shut for a few more miserable moments. The crackling of the fire, though, and the voices of her friends, wind-whipped into unintelligible murmurs, tempted her with the thought of a hot breakfast. And, if she wasn’t mistaken, there was still coffee to be had.

That won her over and she pushed herself to standing, though she compromised and kept her blankets. She wrapped them around her like a cloak, tugging her warm boots on over bare feet before she untied the tent flaps and staggered into the day.

Squinting against the harsh morning light, Athi searched the shapes for the one that looked most like Solas.

_Blonde, no, no. Horns, no._

“Hey, boss.”

Sera’s hysterical giggle grated on her nerves. “Andraste’s tits, you look like a what’s-it-called!”

Athi scowled and, finding her person, took the seat next to him—which wasn’t so much a seat as it was a sliver of rock—and huddled close to siphon off any heat he may have been hoarding.

“A duffer!” Sera continued. “No, that’s stupid. Drummer— _ugh_ , more stupid! Duh . . . duff . . .  _something_. . . ” she trailed off.

“Are you attempting to conjure up the word ‘druffalo’?” Solas offered, ignoring the glare Athi shot his way.

“Druffalo! Ey, that’s the one! You look like a grumpy little druffalo.”

Athi slipped her hand just far enough out of her cocoon to lift her middle finger, earning another burst of cacophonous laughter, this time joined by Solas’ soft chuckle. The movement of his shoulder jostled against her head.

_Traitor._

Varric, obviously the gentlest and kindest of them, handed her a bowl full of something warm—probably the same gruel as usual—and she took it with a grateful nod. Her fingers burned against the dish, thawing too quickly. When she tried to speak, her voice was thick and heavy, and she cleared her throat a few times to loosen the words.

“‘S there coffee?” she eventually managed.

“Sure is.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “It’s still in my pack, though. I haven’t had a chance to make it quite yet.”

“Actually, I've got it right here.” The Iron Bull called from across the fire, patting the small sack half-buried in sand at his side. “Not gonna give it up easy, either.”

“Bull,” she whined. “Do we really have to do this? Again?”

But he was already standing. Surprisingly quick, she had to remind herself. “Yeah, we do. Maybe this time, you’ll even get your precious beans. Come on, you know you want to hit something.”

Athi groaned and passed her bowl to Solas. She did want to hit something.

“You do realize that rising to the occasion will only serve to encourage his antics,” Solas said, shoving a spoonful back in her face like an attentive father.

“Or,” she countered through the mouthful, “I’ll finally kick his ass and he won’t try this shit anymore.” The thick porridge was practically tasteless, but it was warm and not unpleasant.

He smiled and shook his head. “Good luck with that, vhenan.”

Shrugging off her blankets, she stood, stretched her limbs and shook the worst of the stiffness from her extremities before launching herself toward the mountain of a qunari. A few minutes later, she lay flat on her back in the sand with the wind knocked out of her and adrenaline raging through her veins. She waved away Bull’s proffered hand.

“Sorry, boss,” he said with a cheeky grin. She really ought to smack it off his face. “Maybe next time.”

“ _Next time,_ I’m using magic. Remind me again why I take you places,” Athi wheezed.

His only response was a chuckle, and her eyes followed his figure as he lumbered up the gently sloping sand and tossed the coffee into his own pack. Now Sera was laughing again, and Solas was probably readying his “I told you so.”

Athi flexed her fingers and slowly stood, stretched, and felt all the places that would probably bruise.

At least she wasn’t cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [[View on Tumblr](https://ellstersmash.tumblr.com/post/162254111186/prompt-list-28)]


End file.
